


pretty girls and conversations

by strathroy (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/F, Heya, Mistletoe, and a multichap, i PROMISE ill write angst sometime soon, this is just a whole bunch of fluff, written for secret santa in the lapidot discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 14:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strathroy
Summary: Christmas Parties. Mistletoe. Peridot making a complete fool out of herself, and still getting some.





	pretty girls and conversations

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you all enjoy this very plot-oriented well written piece of angst.
> 
> lmao its just christmas fluff with a side of lesbians who cannot handle situations all that well

She  _ hates _ parties. 

Especially the horribly tacky Christmas ones, which was,  _ of course,  _ the one Amethyst dragged her to.

She hadn’t planned to go, when Garnet approached her one day after work, giving her the invite. She figured she’d spend Christmas like she always had, in her room, reaping Christmas bonuses in games and trying not to think too much about her family.

Being with her co-workers wasn't so bad, even if Pearl was losing her goddamn mind over every single little detail, when most would probably come for the cheap booze anyways.

Garnet, usually unfazed and stoic, was smiling as she nursed her punch, making light conversation with the other guests, chuckling. Amethyst brightened up the room with her loud laughter and lively personality, deserting Peridot in the meanwhile. 

She let a half smile drift across her face, the environment was friendly, something she hadn’t experienced in a while, living with a emotionally manipulative mother really did take a lot out and away from a person, surprisingly. She snorted at her own shitty joke.

She surveyed the room again, the unfamiliar electric blue catching her eye, and similar to Peridot’s own attitude, she was leaning up against the wall, occasionally drinking from the red solo cup in one hand, while the other held her phone. 

Peridot decided to (discreetly) walk over to the punch table and loiter. It was going fine until she severely miscalculated how much force it took to grab a cup, knocking the whole stack over. Luckily it was one of the shorter stacks, and didn’t make too much noise.

But,  _ of fucking course,  _ hot party-goer lets out the most  _ adorable laugh,  _ and if Peridot wasn't already blushing, she sure was now. Red in the face, she shamefully squatted down and picked up the few cups that fell off the initial stack. 

Her eyes met the other girl’s, who also bent down to help pick up the strewn about cups. They glinted with amusement, but she could tell it wasn’t malicious. If anything, it made the blonde’s chest lighter, ridding the air of it’s stifling nature.

“Lapis.” the blue haired girl said, putting the last cup onto the stack after Peridot set it back on the punch table.

The techie blinked owlishly, taking a moment to remember what words are, and how to speak english. 

Peridot inferred that Lapis was _probably_ her name, and that she should _probably_ volunteer her own.

“P-Peridot.” she said, about an octave or two lower than a dog whistle.

She also stuck out her hand awkwardly, which added to the ever growing list of stupid shit she was doing around this girl.

Lapis took her hand, eyes still bathing in amusement. 

“So, uh,” she coughed, “what brings you here?”

_ Could you have said that any better? _

“Spite, and free food. You?”

Peridot chuckled, “I honestly don’t know why I allowed Amethyst to drag me here.”

“You don’t seem the partying type.”

“Really? Not even for tacky christmas ones?”

Lapis did a once-over, taking her  _ sweet old time _ , just long enough for Peridot to flush from the top of her shoulders all the way to the tips of her ears.

“Hmm. Maybe.”

They were silent for a few seconds, which felt like an eternity, the muted sounds of their surroundings came into hyper-focus, and Peridot fidgeted.

“So, when are you gonna drop the question?”

Peridot choked on her spit, sputtering, “W-what question?!”

“Y’know,” she gestured vaguely, “punch.”

“Is this a high school dance?” she felt her chest fill with satisfaction when she saw Lapis’ cheeks darken.

“You tell me.” 

Her smirk made Peridot’s cheeks light up, and  _ dammit can I stop making a fool of myself! _

-

Perhaps she was a  _ little  _ tipsy, but she didn’t have half a mind to feel ashamed and mortified that she was slightly inebriated at a  _ christmas party. _

She wasn’t completely drunk, no, but everything was funny and she was beginning to lose her filter, letting eyes linger longer than they should, focusing on Lapis’ lips, her closeness, her  _ voice,  _ how beautiful she looked even in jeans and a worn t-shirt - and  _ holy shit she did not need to be thinking about that right now. _

Lapis was smiling, the faint bags under eyes seemed to fade, and Peridot found herself wishing that she could make her happy all the time, but that was probably the alcohol talking.

“You might wanna ease up on the punch.” she snorted, covering her mouth.

“You might be right.” she smiled goofily, glad Amethyst made her get off her ass and come.

It was starting to get a little crowded, more people than Peridot could count, though that wasn’t a big feat in her state. It was also getting a little too warm for her tastes, which the other girl seemed to notice. 

Lapis motioned to the backdoor, and Peridot nodded gratefully. The night was mild, at least it was when Peridot arrived. It was strange, but then again, temperatures were a bit weird nowadays. 

“Hey!” Amethyst’s voice made both girls turn, seeing her point  _ just _ above them. 

_ Shit. _

Ame waggled her eyebrows, smirking, “Peri ‘n Lapis, sittin’ inna tree, K-I-S-S-I-”

“Amethyst, would you leave them alone!” Pearl cut her off, thankfully.

As they bickered, the techie whispered, “Hey, uhm, it’s okay, we don’t have to.” 

Peridot couldn’t look her in the eye, hand coming up to itch the back of her head, a nervous habit she’d picked up over the years.

“C’mon. It’s a tradition. And besides, I wouldn't miss the opportunity to kiss a cute girl.”

Peridot’s head snapped up, a shocked but adorably confused expression, “Wha-”

Lapis’ hands cupped her face, pulling her into a slightly off-kilter kiss, but made Peridot’s mind go blank, a muffled squeak escaping her lips. The older girl’s fingers ran through Peridot’s hair, tugging lightly, just teasing, and the techie could feel something stirr  _ dangerously low  _ in her stomach. Lapis’ lips were just as soft as they looked, but what the blonde  _ didn’t  _ take into consideration was her teeth. Nibbling on her lower lip, making Peridot’s legs wobbly and  _ not at all stable. _

Peridot’s hands finally came to rest on Lapis’ waist to support herself (and to press herself closer to the other girl), the shock wearing off, leaving the blonde to melt into the kiss, making her forget where they were, because every sense was overwhelmed by _Lapis_ ; her presence, her touch, her scent -

Then she pulled back. And almost instantly Peridot missed the warmth, the closeness, the way she was pressed against the smaller girl - in fact, she found herself craving it.

“Wooo! P-dot’s baggin’ some sweet ass!” Amethyst yelled, her shout amplified because of her hands, letting out a loud, boisterous laugh when Pearl swatted her arm. 

Lapis snorted, taking Peridot’s hand. Her chest felt light, and with her face on fire, she smiled. 

She reminded herself to thank Amethyst, for all the reasons above, and most importantly, Lapis. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all enjoyed, please comment and leave a kudos if you liked it, i would very much appreciate.
> 
> also, as i mentioned in the tags, this was written for secret santa in the lapidot discord, and i got legit-shiznet (who you can find on tumblr **[HERE](https://legit-shiznet.tumblr.com/) **)****


End file.
